transylvania_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry J. Waternoose
Mr. Henry James Waternoose III (ヘンリー・ジェームズ・ウォーターヌース三世, Henrī Jēmuzu Wōtānūsu San-sei), is both a main, fictional character and hidden antagonist from the ''Transylvania, Inc.'' series. He is the former chairman and CEO of his family's company, Sulley and Mike's former boss, best friend, mentor, and father figure, and one of Randall's former partner-in-crime. He is currently a prisoner and Sulley and Mike's biggest enemy. "I'll kidnap a billion of human lives before I let this company die, and I'll silence ANYONE who gets in my way!" :—Mr. Waternoose revealing his true colors while confronting Dracula and Sulley. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kelsey Grammer (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish) Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Waternoose is a large obese gray monster, completely bald, with five eyes, and walks around on a set of six crab-like legs. He is always seen wearing a black tuxedo jacket over a white shirt, a red vest, and a black bow tie. When he was younger, he had an Afro-style hair and a chinless beard. A producer described him as a "cross between a spider and a crab." * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Gray * Eye Color: Grayish-Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Mr. Waternoose is a friendly, intelligent, caring, sophisticated monster and has a gentle, fatherly facade, especially with Sulley. Afterwards in the first film, he is only driven to villainy and greed out of extreme stress, frustration, and desperation to keep Monsters, Inc. afloat in the midst of the energy crisis. Waternoose becomes more villainous as this drive and desperation strips away his morals and he is determined to not let anything stop what he thinks will be the best way for the company to keep going, never taking into account looking for other energy resources. As well, he reveals that he is actually Randall's partner-in-crime as he regrets banishing Mavis, Sulley, Hank, Pedro, Wendy, and Mike, telling Randall that because of him, he was forced to carry his dirty work for him (as well as stating that Sulley is "twice the scarer Randall will ever be"). Relationships Friends/Allies * Randall Boggs * Bela * Bat Cronies Family * Henry J. Waternoose I (grandfather; deceased) * Henry J. Waternoose II (father) Neutral * Quasimodo Wilson * Esmeralda Rivals Enemies * James P. Sullivan * Michael Wazowski * Dracula * Frank N Stein * Eunice * Wayne * Wanda * Griffin * Murray * Mavis * Hank N Stein * Wendy Blob * Pedro * CDA ** Roz * Celia Mae * Jeff Fungus * Thaddeus Bile * Yeti * Jonathan Loughran * Boo Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Transylvania, Inc. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Henry J. Waternoose ''Disney Wiki * Henry J. Waternoose Pixar Wiki * Henry J. Waternoose Monsters, Inc. Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Articles Unknown